The present disclosure relates to a display device including, for example, an organic electro luminescent (EL) element, and an electronic apparatus using the display device.
In recent years, narrowing of a frame has progressed in a display device including a mobile use. However, in a small or medium-sized display device, there is a restriction in a layout of peripheral driving circuits, and thus it is difficult to realize a narrow frame. Therefore, a method has been proposed in which a frame portion is bent by using a stainless steel substrate or a plastic substrate (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-128006).